Amore sanguinem
by Chikis Kagamine Evans
Summary: soy el unico vampiro de sangre pura que queda y los demas vampiros unen mi clan, pero aunque tu no seas vampiro maka tienes algo de sangre pura de vampiro asi que si podemos estar juntos. primer fic, mal summary pasen y lean :D


Hola aqui chikis evans subiendo mi primer fic y pues es de soul eater solo recuerden que soul eater no me pertenese aunque escribi uno que otro personaje inventado xD

bueno espero y lo disfruten.

* * *

Amore sanguinem

Capitulo 1: vampiro, conociendo a mi enemigo

Soul pov

Ay estaba yo un vampiro algo raro pero cool buscando mi alimento ata que escuche el grito de una chica así que fui lo más rápido a ver y era una chica a punto de que la devorara un hombre lobo pero nadie daña a una joven tan linda sin pasar por mi así que golpee al lobo lanzándolo

-no será esta chica tu alimento perro sarnoso!-

-no me importa quién seas pero también serás mi alimento! Wolf wolfus wolfus- decía mientras corrí hacia él y lo golpee dejándolo inconsciente

-no es cool meterse en mi camino perro!- en eso vi su ojo izquierdo y sin duda era el hombre lobo que se hace llamar free

-d-disculpa... Gracias por salvarme- escuche una voz detrás de mí y me gire

-de nada, mi nombre es Soul Eater Evans-

-yo me llamo Maka Albarn- me dijo dándome una sonrisa

-y que hace una chica tan linda como tú a estas horas en las calles de Death City? No sabes que es la hora donde salen los maleantes, hombres lobo y... Vampiros.. -dije succionando algo de saliva al ver su cuello y oler la sangre mas deliciosa que e olido

-no tengo miedo, mi misión es ir por un vampiro que ha estado atacando Death City solo que no sé donde se metió mi compañero Takeshi, es mi arma es una espada samurái y yo soy su técnica tu vas en Shibusen? Porque no te he visto y eres muy fuerte-

Mierda es uno de mis enemigos y la ayude mientras trataba de buscarme y matarme.

-esto... no, entreno solo en casa-

-makaaaa, Dónde estabas? te fuiste corriendo cuando estaba estacionando la moto!- grito un chico de pelo café claro y ojos verdes igual que su compañera que venia corriendo hacia nosotros.

-es que había visto algo brincando de casa en casa y resulto que era free pero Soul me ayudo- y sonreí presumiendo lo _cool_ que soy

-este pelele de aquí?- dijo señalándome

-a quien le dices pelele maldito mocoso!- le dije agarrándolo del cuello de su camisa

-suéltame si no quieres que te mate!- dijo amenazándome transformando su brazo en una hoja de una catana

-vasta takeshi!- en eso Maka le dio un gran golpe en su cabeza con un libro

-wow que fuerza tienes- dije sorprendido

-bueno nos vemos Soul debo seguir buscando a ese vampiro! Vamos takeshi-digo llevando arrastrando a su compañero inconsciente del cuello de su camisa

Sonreí macabramente cuando se alejo

-adiós… mi próximo alimento...- susurre

En eso me fui a la mansión de los vampiros éramos un pequeño clan pero esa mansión quedaba algo lejos de Death City ya que ese bastardo de Shinigami nos desterró.

-hola Soul-sama!- me dijo una de mis amigas, Kim

-hola Kim, te has portado bien?- le dije en su oído seductoramente

-s-si Soul-sama!- mostrando un leve sonrojo

-je- dije riéndome un poco -que bueno Kim-

Admitía que me encantaba seducir a las chicas, sean humanas o vampiresas

- oi Soul!- dijo un chico de pelo azul, uno de mis mejores amigos -qué tal te fue en Death City?-

-no conseguí nada, me encontré con un estudiante de shibusen-

-porqué sigues yendo a beber sangre haya? cuando la mayoría vamos a otros lado para tomar algo de sangre ya que ahí nos pueden matar facil-

-porque quiero enseñarle a ese tal Shinigami que contra con el hijo de los vampiros legendarios de sangre pura no puede-

-como te envidio al ser el único sangre pura Soul, así puedes salir al sol mas tiempo y nosotros solo por una hora y también tu fuerza y poderes vampíricos son mayores que los nuestros-

-bueno Black Star debo ir un rato con Stein a hablarle de algo importante, nos vemos luego- dije mientras caminaba y él seguía hablando.

Me dirigí directo al enorme laboratorio de Stein, quien dice que nuestra mansión era pequeña? era como si estuvieras dentro de una ciudad con pocos habitantes en ella, en eso entro al laboratorio de Stein

-Soul-sama!, que lo trae por acá?- dijo sorprendido por mi visita

-quiero pedirte algo Stein- dije algo serio

-y que es? mi señor-

-una pócima para que tenga poderes de arma durante medio día- le dije seriamente, quería meterme a shibusen infiltrándome pero tampoco quisiera ser un arma por todo un día –y que me dices Stein, podrás hacerlo?-

-por supuesto señor-

-a...y Stein... que el arma sea una guadaña y la pócima la quiero para mañana...- le dije mientras me hiba riéndome directo a mi enorme habitación.

* * *

Maka pov

-no hayamos a ese vampiro...-dije algo molesta

-vamos Maka, porqué escogiste esta misión que es para un técnico del nivel 3 estrellas? Ósea… LO MAXIMO CUANDO APENAS SOMOS DEL NIVEL DE UNA ESTRELLA!-dijo reclamándome

-porque quiero superarme! Ser mas fuerte! y además... Porque cuando Shinigami estaba a punto de matar al último de los 2 vampiros legendarios de sangre pura que se habían vuelto locos de poder, alcanzo a matar a mi padre...-dije algo triste y enojada a la ves

-oí Maka... Lo siento... Pero mañana seguiremos buscando a ese vampiro para matarlo!, vale?- dijo con una sonrisa

-si!-

-bien pues te llevo a tu casa- me dijo mientras se subía a su moto y yo me subí en ella también hasta que llegamos a mi casa -nos vemos mañana Maka!- me dijo mientras se iba

Entre a mi casa, tome un baño y me fui directo a mi cama pensando en el chico que conocí hoy, Soul, tenía tantas dudas sobre el cómo, porque nunca lo había visto en Death City? y porque era tan fuerte?, Sera un arma? Bueno creo que mejor descanso para el día de mañana.

* * *

Bueno pues el primer capítulo fue algo corto por cierto el significado de amore sanguinem es "amor de sangre"

por favor dejen sus reviews de si quieren que le siga con el fic, si esta bueno, regular, malo.


End file.
